An Early Christmas Surprise
by restlessoceans
Summary: A funny little one-shot I thought of as I was writing the next chapter for 'I Won't Say I'm In Love.' "Christmas gift? Dumbledore?" DMHG pairing.


**A/N:** Decided to write a one-shot. Anything wrong with that?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Harry Potter series, or anything in it.

* * *

It was a cold evening of December in Hogwarts, and the two Heads decided that they will be minding their own business... at least one of them did.

"Granger, will you stop doing that?" Draco said, irritated.

Honestly, how will anyone be able to concentrate—especially a hormonal 17 year old, like he—when she's biting on her lip and curling her hair around her finger? It was like she was _flirting subconsciously_ at him. He didn't dare ask her this; she'd think he was high.

Hermione looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow at him. "Stop what? Reading?"

"No! Biting your lip and curling your hair, it's annoying, not to mention the fact that _you're not pretty_, it's almost disgusting!" Draco exclaimed, a frenzied look upon his handsome face.

"That is absolutely stupid. I am not _not pretty_, nor disgusting. And besides, it's my habit, whenever there's an exciting part in the book, I'd do it without thinking, so I can't guarantee that I'd do your demand. I'm not a dog, nor am I a House-Elf, so don't you dare boss me around."

"I'm not '_bossing you around_'; I'm asking you _nicely _to stop!" Draco yelled.

"Then why are you yelling?" Hermione shot back.

"I'm not _yelling!_"

"_Yes, you are!_"

"_No, I'm not!_"

"_YES YOU ARE!_" With every yell, they took a big step toward each other, they ended up face-to-face and slightly out of breath from all the shouting. They were having a glare contest, not knowing the prize if someone won. Grey against brown.

_Too close_,_ she's too close,_ Draco thought, despite her glares. _Move, please_, he begged in his mind. _Move before I do something bad!_

_Oh, but you want to... You don't want her to leave just yet_, a voice said in his head.

_No! I can't... I won't! I'm Draco Malfoy, I can't be ordered around!_

_You see... if you just move your head... tilt it to the left, you could just kiss her and say you felt dizzy or something..._

_NO!_

Meanwhile, another argument was taking place in the brunette's head.

_No, no, no, no... I do not find Draco Bloody Malfoy attractive! I mean, look at his eyes! They're grey, like storm clouds! And you know I hate storms! _Hermione argued.

_Oh, but that's just wrong. You _love _the rain. Absolutely adore it. And sometimes you even think of kissing Draco when you're arguing, then you stare at his eyes... See, you're doing it again!_ a naughty voice said.

_No, I do not - Wait, you cheat!_ Hermione yelled inwardly.

"Hermione," Draco said quietly.

"What is it?" she snapped, releasing her anger at Draco.

"We can't move."

"What do you mean _we can't move_? Of _course _we can move, see... I'm going to... what the hell?" she asked, bewildered. Her feet stuck on the floor. "This is another of your pranks, isn't it? You put a Sticking Charm on my shoes so I can't move to spite me, right? _Right_?"

"No, I didn't. It's Dumbledore's stupid Christmas gift," Draco hissed.

"Christmas gift? Dumbledore?" Hermione asked dumbly. Draco pointed upwards. She forced herself to look up and dreaded what she was going to see. Surely, it can't be the infamous...

"Mistletoe..." the Gryffindor croaked. It even went with a note.

_Mr. Malfoy and Ms Granger,_

_Here's an early Christmas surprise. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy Lemon Drops._

_The Headmaster,  
Albus Dumbledore_

"Cruel, evil, vicious, wicked..." the brunette mumbled, cursing the headmaster under her breath.

"You know that everything you said meant the same thing, right?" the blonde asked, trying to find something amusing in the situation, but obviously, failing.

Hermione shot him a glare and refused to look at him.

_Fifteen minutes later..._

"Granger?" Draco asked, hoping he sounded as sincere as he felt.

"Yes?" Hermione replied tersely, still refusing to look at him.

"Can you kiss me now?" he begged. This time, Hermione stared at him incredulously. Who would've known?

_The_ Draco Malfoy was actually _begging_ for her to kiss him.

"Why?" she managed to ask, despite her shock.

"I need to pee."

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think? This just popped up in my mind as I was writing the next chapter for "I Won't Say I'm In Love". Review?


End file.
